


Caught Like A Fly

by devils_cake8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_cake8/pseuds/devils_cake8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short little drabble about Soulless Sam, and Demon Dean together, and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song belongs to Falling in Reverse, so all the credit goes to them. I just wrote about the two Winchester's, and the song fit perfectly.

**Black & Blue:**

 

 

_‘Attention, attention everyone - !’_

 

No one knew what went down. Soulless Sam somehow being able to be in this time when Demon Dean was lurking nearby. The Sam that had been dealing with him now gone back into time. Kisses shared, punches thrown and well, the Winchester brother’s remained together.

 

_‘I got a couple of things I’d like to get off my chest - ‘_

 

Lies were around, drink spilled and that’s how it was for both of them. One with a corrupted soul beating peoples faces in. While the other without one who was just too friendly.

 

_‘Friends? Who the fuck needs them?’_

 

They tended to not speak when out in public, Sam felt no need to. What came out of Dean’s mouth was just hateful words or drunken slurs. Sometimes normal things like old Dean, with a new face.

 

_‘Caught like a fly in the web of your lies, truth be told now, or its meet your demise - ‘_

 

Dean’s presence felt different to the soulless male’s. He didn’t care if he was a demon now, he was better at fighting and that’s what Sam liked. To kill even the innocent and get rid of the monsters what was on his mind. Now Dean killed whenever, whoever. Though with soulless Sam around not trying to change his animalistic urges. He obliged to kill monsters with him every so often.

 

_‘So, how did it feel? When you held the knife, that you stuck right in my back, a thousand times?’_

 

Dean didn’t mind this whole Soulless Sam thing. He remembered he’d call him ‘ _RoboSam_ ’. Now he just calls him Sam, or Sammy from time to time. He used to think back when he’d call out Sammy. And now about the only time he does that is when things get a little interesting for the night.

 

_'Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave if he knew of that person that you had became. '_

 

They never acknowledged their feelings nor thoughts. Dean the one with feelings, and Sam with the thoughts. He still knew it was wrong to watch Dean kill off as he’d like, though he’d never stopped him. He kind of wasn’t his problem. Sam would go off, do as he’d like with some chick. Come home, do the same with Dean. Nothing changed when he would think about just how awful his brother had gotten. They both were down in the hole.

 

_'I will not just lay down and take this, not again, not again '_

 

Until one day, Sam got his soul back.

 

_'Oh, you have left my heart, black and blue. Just like your father did to you.'_

 

And he realized it all.


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- A continuation asked by one of the readers, so here ya go !

_' How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive,_  
_See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside . '_

 

How - How could he have let Dean do this? They already were fugitives, and had enough on their plate. So now Sam's mind was on fixing Dean and that wasn't happening.

  
_' Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud ,_  
_I must agree, you're just like me . '_

 

Dean liked the ~~_disease_~~ , he couldn't quit see how Sam could just change like that . Being the fun guy he could have rough sex with , to the geek that didn 't want to be touched by a demon . It was rather confusing .

  
  
_'And when you die ,_  
_I won't be at your wake ,_  
_No eulogy from me ,_  
_Just a smile on my face . '_

 

Dean was a **demon** , soul corrupted ; _broken, torn, harmed, everything bad ._ He got high when killing , and pleasured when chilling . This was the life of Dean Winchester , and no one would change that .

  
_' And while God might be busy ,_  
_With judging your soul . '_

 

Sam felt pain in his heart for letting this happen . First off , he killed innocent people , used them as bait , watch them die , even feel himself some sort of rush he didn't have from having no soul . He had been neutral ; sex , and killing only brought the sense that he actually had been ~~alive~~ .

  
_' I will have slept with the girl ,_  
_That you loved most - '_

 

Blood being injected to the eldest Winchester only resulted in screaming . Demonic voice showed through , and personally Sam had been scared. He 'd went to far lows to find his lover once he ran away finding out his Sam was back to normal . It hurt him knowing Dean couldn 't stand the real him while he was a friggin ' demon himself .

 

  
_' You have left my heart, black and_ _blue ,_  
_Just like your father did to you . '_

 

He' d make it better . Sam would save Dean even if he didn't want him to .

 

 _' How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive ,_  
_See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside . '_

 

They didn 't realize that they would release **The Darkness** . 

 

 _' Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud ,_  
_I must agree, you're just like me . '_

 

And she 'd become ~~ _ **Dean 's Darkest Desire.**_~~

 

_**(Just like me)** _

_**  
** _ **(Whooaaa)** ~~**  
** ~~


End file.
